The Lost Ones of Tenrou Island
by Son of Nyx77
Summary: What happens if Natsu and Mirajane didn't go to the S class trials. How much would Fairy Tail change during the 8 years. How would their relationship bloom. Read to find out.


The lost one on Tenrou Island

This is my first faniction so please help me along the way.

Remeber Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

Enjoy

Chapter 1. how it all started

"Why can't i go?!" Whined Natsu.

"You are still sick, so you shall stay here while Mirajane helps you recover." Markov exclaimed sternly as he walked out the door. " why it always happen to me, just when the S class trials start i have to be fucking sick," Natsu thought. Natsu had been traing non-stop just for the S class trials now he was sick because of some stupid mushroom. Then Mirajane walked in,

"Natsu are you feeling better?" "I know you must be heart broken to train so hard but then have you dreams crushed, it giong to be fine," Mirajane said trying to comfort him. Then suddenly a stream pain cut through Natsu knocking him out.

Line Break

Slowly coming to his senses Natsu could hear a faint sound of someone talking.

Then suddenly the door swung open.

"Natsu your awake," Mirajane said

" How did you know?" Natsu asked

"Your loud snoring suddenly stop so i figured." Mirajane said sticking her tongue out.

Blushing Natsu asked, "How long was i out for?"

" 2 days, they all lefted yesterday." Mirajane explained.

1 week later

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, but it all changed when the doors bursted open. Slowly doranbolt walked in.

"Their gone, their all gone." Doranbolt gowled

"What are you talking about Doranbolt." Natsu screamed

"The one's on Tenrou island, their all gone."

"Thats's impossible how could our best guild mates be gone?"

"I was there when Acnologia attacked, if you don't belive me then look them your self, your only going to find rubble everywhere in their place," with that said Doranbolt marched out of the door.

" How, why, how coukd they all gone, my friend and family, they can't be gone it's not possible." Natsu murmured.

"It's going to be fine, we could go through this together." Mirajane said trying her best to not cry. Even if she acted lik i twas no big deal, inside she was beyond crushed, she knows the feeling of losing a loved one, now it's completly diffrent, not only did she lose a lose one, she lost more then half of her friends and family. Looking around she could see all her friends and famliy cryng for their lost one.

After a day of mourning all the members agree that they couldn't just sit around and hope every thing would get better, they had to act, even though they aren't the biggest guild anymore, they still can be the strongest. So they all got together to discuss who should be their next master. After a long while of arguing they finally agreed to one person, Nastu.

"Why me?" Nastu asked "I'm not the strongest or smartest member"

" But Natsu the thing about you is that you bring a smile to the guild the moment you enter, when ever the guild is down you somehow bring all our moods up, your like the heart of the guild , and without the heart we can't live." Mirajane explained. After a while Natsu finally agreed to be the 4th guild master of Fairy Tail.

" Since all of you trusted me with such great honor, i promise you wil not you guys down, i promise that i will make us the #1 guild in Fiore, even though we are weak in numbers but we are strong i strenght, we won't fight for glory or power, we will fight we our fallen comrades," Natsu annonced.

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Everyone cheered

"The was a really thought out speech, I can't believe you thought of that so quickly," Mirajane said amused.

"Yeah i can't belive i had it in me," Natsu said

"This is a start of a long journey." Said Mirajane.

"I know but what every the magic council, the world, or anybody else can throw at us, we can that take it down as one." Natsu said

"How did you get so wise all of a sudden?"

"Don't know, but i do know one thing for sure, the magic world better watch it's back because Fairy Tail has come knocking on it's door adn were not backing down.

The new reign of Fairy Tail has started and their holding back.

Guys please reveiw and help me out with the story.

If you guys have any comments please pm me.

Plus i need a beta reader so if anyone is intersted please also pm.

I would try my best to update but i can't make any promises.

See you guys next time. Peace out

Son Of Nyx77 signing off

Son of the dark shadows


End file.
